


О призраках и улыбках

by WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202021
Summary: Дже-Ха не нравится замок Хирю. А Шинъе — призраки.
Relationships: Jae-Ha/Shin-Ah (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: AkaYona: ЗФБ21|Q7: спецквест | божественное, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	О призраках и улыбках

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста — божественное.

Дже-Ха не нравится замок Хирю.

Нет, не так. Дже-Ха нравится замок — богатые комнаты, отличная еда и ощущение давно забытого дома в драконьей крови. Но совершенно не нравится пребывание в этом замке. Что, в общем, логично. Кому понравится куковать под надзором в тылу врага — даром, что номинально король Суон и Йона теперь союзники.

— Мне здесь не нравится, — говорит Шинъя, и Дже-Ха коротко усмехается. За окном поздний вечер, а на закате такую же фразу обронил Киджа.

— Мне тоже. Но выбора у нас нет.

Сейчас Киджа дрыхнет сном честного праведника, Зено тоже, встречаться с Йоной, Хаком и Юном им всё ещё запрещено. Делать нечего, и Дже-Ха сидит, свесив ноги в оконный проём и бездумно таращится в небо.

— Дело не в этом, — Шинъя медленно подходит ближе — его шаги мягкие, тихие, но в безмолвии наплывающей на дворец ночи всё равно различимые привычным ухом. Он останавливается чуть левее Дже-Ха, облокачивается рядом и через паузу произносит: — Не люблю призраков.

В свете полной луны драконий взгляд почти горит тёмным золотом. Дже-Ха ловит его, наклонив голову, и вопросительно поднимает бровь.

— Призраков?

Это… не то, что он ожидал услышать. И абсолютно не то, что услышать хотел бы. Их прошлая встреча с мёртвыми, пусть и закончилась благополучно, всех основательно потрепала. И в повторении этот опыт никоим образом не нуждался. И не нуждается. Но…

Шинъя долго молчит, глядя прямо в глаза (и когда только научился), а потом коротко выдыхает:

— Жрецы.

И становится ясно, что боги в очередной раз немилостивы к обладателям своей крови. И к тем, кто когда-то служил им, тоже.

Дже-Ха вздыхает, запрокидывает голову обратно к небу и тихо бормочет:

— Что, даже своих последователей не могли забрать сразу?

Небо в ответ безмолвствует. Как и боги.

Но вместо них отзывается Шинъя:

— Нет, они сами не захотели уйти. Им нужно… приглядывать за дворцом, пока всё не наладится.

Это длинная для него фраза. Очень. В последнее время он часто не прячет глаз и всё больше говорит связными предложениями без лишних пауз. Это, если подумать, началось после знакомства с умершими прошлыми Сейрю. Так, может быть…

— Я надеюсь, они не пытались захватить твоё тело?

Шинъя смотрит в ответ удивлённо, шевелит губами, по-прежнему не сразу находя правильные слова. Но всё же в конце концов произносит:

— Нет, они бы и не смогли. Они просто люди, хоть и служили богам.

Ну… хотя бы это неплохо. Дже-Ха задумчиво цокает языком, снова искоса смотрит на Шинъю. И пожимает плечами.

— Что ж, в таком случае, может быть, ваша встреча и к лучшему…

— Почему?

Шинъя не понимает. И сам Дже-Ха не уверен, что сможет правильно объяснить. Но куда теперь денешься, когда драконьи глаза смотрят в самую душу и ждут ответа?

— Возможно… — тянет Дже-Ха и невольно смеётся, поймав себя на долгой вдумчивой паузе, обычно свойственной Шинъе. — Возможно, того, кто много лет считал себя проклятым, призраки могут научить большему, чем живые.

Произнесённым вслух предположение звучит бредово. Но Шинъя медленно наклоняет голову и соглашается:

— Да, такое возможно.

Он смотрит прямо перед собой, и что-то в его лице кажется Дже-Ха слишком неправильным. Слишком отличным от того, каким оно было две фразы назад.

— Тебе не нравятся призраки, — вдруг понимает он. — Даже добрые, да?

Шинъя косится на него коротко и на редкость уныло для человека, совсем не склонного к выражению ярких эмоций. Это одновременно забавно и неким образом мило и вызывает в душе ощутимый укол вины.

— Я не имел в виду, что они более подходящая тебе компания, чем живые, — Дже-Ха неловко ведёт плечом и чуть растерянно улыбается. Чувствовать себя подобным образом для него непривычно.

Шинъя смотрит в ответ. И молчит. И глаза его — золотые, огромные — чуть мерцают в изменчивом лунном свете.

«Это слишком красиво», — отчётливо понимает Дже-Ха.

Он невольно встряхивает головой, сгоняя странное наваждение. И улыбается снова — ещё растеряннее, чем раньше. Ну право слово, сегодня бред лезет в голову просто один за другим. Наверняка виноваты дурацкие призраки.

— В замке огромная библиотека, — он чуть прищуривается, вспоминая расположение дворцовых комнат. — Наверняка есть и детские книги — удобные для разбора основ. Хочешь, я научу тебя чтению?

Целый миг Шинъя медлит, и отчего-то Дже-Ха становится страшно, что он откажется. Отговорится ненужностью слишком сложных умений, а то и вовсе простым нежеланием. Но вместо этого Шинъя, подумав, кивает. И тоже едва заметно приподнимает уголки губ.

— Начнём завтра же, — кто уж в том виноват, неизвестно, но голос Дже-Ха вдруг садится, приходится напрячь горло, чтобы он прозвучал как обычно, и ощущение себя придурком растёт стремительно и неизбежно.

Но Шинъя снова кивает. И снова — с ума сойти — по-настоящему, пусть и едва различимо, ему улыбается.

И замок Хирю с каждым мгновением кажется Дже-Ха всё более прекрасным местом. Невзирая на тыл врага, призраков и любые другие паршивые дополнения к тонкой улыбке на бледных губах и огромным, нечеловечески великолепным глазам.

Кто знает. Быть может, боги на самом деле не так уж немилостивы?

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> КОД
>     
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21Q7"><img src="https://i3.lensdump.com/i/IEITPP.png" style="display: block; width: 600px; max-width:100%;"></a>`


End file.
